User talk:Chris Fireleaf
Notice:If your going to leave my a message go to my new account penov and leave a message there. Hi there! I'm [[User:Richard1990|Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 19:54, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey Chris, Thanks so much for promoting me to admin. Potroast42 11:44, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Editing the Wizard101 Wiki Hello Chris, I am an avid gamer, and i recently got addicted to Wizard 101. I do love the site, and i have started adding to it but i had some questions, I am currently unsure of how to create new pages, as well as how to get links working. Would you be able to assist me? I am quite indepth about the housing area, i placed an edit in the Islands category of the housing items page. Thanks, David aka Aedan Ravenheart, Adept Diviner About Me Hey chris, i've decided to use my level 20 fire now. His name is Joshua Firesmith. I have the cowl of summertime hat that gives me 80 health. Watch Tower Boots that gives me 93 health. And I Have a this robe that gives me 175 health. i don't remember what it's called but it's the best robe that you can buy in the shopping district. i have about 1350 health and 137 mana. I usually am in Cyclops Lane, Collossus blvd, and the streets in Olde Town. But right now i'm working on the krokosphinx. I could use some help. What type of Wizard are you? I have a pet dragon named Sir Elvis. If u write me back we can arrange somewhere to meet. Whatever district and area we chose we'll meet on the bridge. on july 17th. so write me back. About Me Hey chris, i've decided to use my level 20 fire now. His name is Joshua Firesmith. I have the cowl of summertime hat that gives me 80 health. Watch Tower Boots that gives me 93 health. And I Have a this robe that gives me 175 health. i don't remember what it's called but it's the best robe that you can buy in the shopping district. i have about 1350 health and 137 mana. I usually am in Cyclops Lane, Collossus blvd, and the streets in Olde Town. But right now i'm working on the krokosphinx. I could use some help. What type of Wizard are you? I have a pet dragon named Sir Elvis. If u write me back we can arrange somewhere to meet. Whatever district and area we chose we'll meet on the bridge. on july 17th. so write me back. Bot permission voting According to Wikia policy, a Bot must have permission to operate and be flagged as a Bot via approval of the community it is intended to serve. I will be posting the request on the talk page of all the admins asking them to post either approval or denial. All others may also vote here. Questions regarding what it will be used for will be entertained on my talk page. Please see the Bot's talk page for more information. RCWizard 05:22, September 17, 2009 (UTC) admin rights Hello this is wizard 101 user a shown name is Gavin Greencaster. I emailed Kingsisle and they told me to ask here if i wanted to talk to you about admin rights. Thank you and pls respond ASAP. Bye! -unsigned Response: First, I removed personal details that you are not allowed to post on this site, both by the rules of this site and by the rules KingsIsle sets forth in the game. Note that KingsIsle is not affiliated with this site in any way. Regarding administrative rights, here are the required standards for any user wanting to earn administrative rights on this site: :In general, we hope that administrators have shown their ability with many different aspects of the site and have more experience before they become an administrator. Some things that can show this include: ::Effectively using the templates (using available Infobox templates for new pages, using older Wikia code templates if Infoboxes aren’t ready) ::Making complete pages on a variety of different parts of the wiki, not stubs ::Understand the structure of the wiki and develop a basic understanding of the wiki’s code. ::Reaching a larger number of edits is also a good display of experience with the site in general, but please don't take this to mean that tons of little edits will help show your ability, quality is more important than quality. Also note that there is not much need for additional administrators at this time - the site doesn't need any more to take care of its current needs. Erin (talk) 15:18, May 22, 2016 (UTC)